Meat Warrior
Meat Warrior is the fourteenth episode of 12 Oz. Mouse overall. It aired on November 5, 2006. =Plot= The episode starts off as Peanut Cop picks up Liquor with his fire truck and he continues to drunkenly drive through the city. The second Eye leads the original eye out of Liquor's shop, as the Hand escapes from his jar. The screen cuts to Shark's Office, as the Rectangular Businessman is talking to the Clock. Fitz and Skillet examine the map they found in Roostre's basement. They both discover a tunnel that leads out of their town. Skillet then throws a bone, which makes the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman blast off her firearms. Peanut Cop stops his fire truck at Liquor's shop, as he continues to enter the store. Liquor decides to drive the vehicle to the 750 floor building so he can meet up with Fitz. Pronto enters Shark's control room, as he opens a cabinet that reveals the Animal Chain. Pronto steals the necklace and races off. At Liquor's shop, Peanut Cop is shot with darts and is trapped in a white room. The Shadowy Figure appears, as Peanut Cop hallucinates from the darts. On the 750th floor, Liquor finds Fitz and reveals that Rooster needs his missing hand in order to activate the Corn-Droid. In the sewers beneath the town, Roostre leads Spider to the hidden Corn-Droid. He shows the gigantic creature the pad that powers on the Corn-Droid. Though, the hand needed to activate the robot is his right hand, his missing hand. =Characters= Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Liquor, Peanut Cop, Human Citizens (As a Construction Worker and Mother of Baby), Eye, 2nd Eye, Hand, Rectangular Businessman, Clock, Shark, Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman, Pronto, Roostre, Spider Notable Objects and Locations:' ' The City, Shark's Office, Liquor's Store, Shark's Monitor Room, 750 Floor Building, Corn Dog Farm (On the Monitor being fully destroyed), Sewer System, Peanut Cop's Firetruck, Corn-Droid & Animal Chain. Notes: * This episode is actually rated TV-PG-L, this is one of the few episodes of the series to be rated PG, however on the website "IMDB", the episode is accidentally Rated TV-14-LV. * Most of the Animation changes in this episode as it becomes more realistic with sidewalks placed around in the city. * The Human Citizens Look different in this episode and they are a Construction Men that the Peanut Cop kills by an electrical string by a utility pole and a bunch of Mothers of Babies that say "My Baby", are exclusive to this to this episode only. Trivia: * When Peanut Cop is driving drunk, "F-Off" is heard in the background, with lyrics added to the song. * In this episode, it is revealed that Liquor's skin is bulletproof. * A Yellow Cat can be seen in this episode during the Firetruck ride with Peanut Cop and Liquor and it's one thing that they hit. * This is one of the few episodes in Season 2 where Shark's Office is seen other include "Booger Haze" & "Corndog Chronicles". * Peanut Cop and Liquor accidentally run over a baby carriage that had harmless beer bottles in it. It is a reference to the film, "Speed". * When Peanut Cop is on LSD by The Darts it shows his point of view and you can see the screen being very trippy as it's rainbowy, clones of his arms are in the air, if you look closely A weird Beaver like Item can be seen in a Frozen Cabinet in the Liquor Store in one scene same scene shows a small turkey in a Frozen Cabinet. * The action scene with fire and the flying white doves were inspired by the films of John Woo, The latter contacted Maiellaro due to the use of doves, however, since animals such as doves have no copyright, he was able to leave the scene intact. * After the credits there is a sentence that reads "almost undead" and Peanut Cop appears again driving a firetruck. Errors/Goofs * A weird transition happens when Peanut Cop enters the Liquor Store to Shark's Monitor Room when Pronto enters the monitor room it's unknown if this was an error left the crew by mistake. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2